Story left untold
by lonewolf no boku wa
Summary: la vie de lycée de deux meilleures amies qui se sont retrouver après une longue séparation. Et puis je suis nulle en résumé, lisez et vous verrez par vous même.


Notes :  
- Mai Hime et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire oui  
- C'est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.  
- je ne suis pas native française alors la probabilité qu'il y ait plein de faute et très haute. Et en plus j'ai pas eu de Beta alors…  
Merci de bien lire mon fic. Enjoy !

_THE STORY LEFT UNTOLD_

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Et bien que la saison touche à sa fin, la chaleur persistait.

_« La météo avait pourtant dit que ca allait bientôt se rafraichir ! »_ pensa cette jeune qui était affaissée sur le banc de l'arrêt de bus les yeux levés vers le ciel. Devant elle, défilaient de lycéens en uniforme d'été. En effet, les vacances d'été venaient de se terminer et il était temps de retourner sur les bancs de l'école.

_« Je veux rentrer ! »_

A voir cette fille on ne pourrait croire ses pensée. Dans son uniforme d'été elle aussi, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, privés de leur beauté noués sous formes de tresse. Elle portait des lunettes assez grosse mais qui dévoilait de temps à autre les émeraudes qui lui servaient de paire d'yeux l'image typique de l'élève studieuse et de la première de la classe.

_« Je veux rentrer »_

-OIIII ! NATSUMI ! S'ensuivit un boule de papier qui atterrit sur la tête de la dénommée Natsumi.

- ca va pas la tête de crier comme ca si tôt le matin et de jeter les ordures par terre ! Gronda-t-elle sévèrement.

-C'est la troisième fois qu'on t'interpelle mais tu répondais pas alors…

La jeune fille se leva du banc puis ramassa le boule de papier pour enfin le rejeter vers la personne qui le lui a jeté précédemment.

-je me permets de te rendre ton ordure Mai ! fit elle nonchalamment, avant de rentrer dans le véhicule ou se trouvait trois autres personnes.

-OI ! Ma voiture n'est pas une beine à ordures ! Cria la propriétaire du véhicule. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns plus ou moins courts, la jeune fille était plutôt charismatique et sans aucun doute le leader de la petite bande

-Désolée Lilie, Mai va tout de suite ramasser !

- Bon on y va oui ou non, à force on va prendre racine ! Cria une autre fille qui était assise dans la cabine de devant. Elle croisait ses bras et dévisageait la dernière arrivante méchamment.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ca, ce n'est pas ma faute ! répondit Natsumi aucune réaction au regard de son amie.

-Ok ok pas la peine de t'énerver Shiho, on y va !Dixit la conductrice tout en s'exécutant a sa tache.

De la ou elles se trouvaient il n'était pas vraiment nécessaire d'aller en voiture jusqu'à leur lycée mais c'était devenu une routine pour les quatre amies depuis le début du collège. A vrai dire étant donnée que Mai, Lilie et shiho habitaient dans des quartiers voisines, c'était assez pratique pour elle de faire le chemin ensemble, il ne restait plus qu'a ramasser Natsumi en chemin.

-Tu sais si tu nous disais ou tu habite, tu n'aurais plus a nous attendre là. On viendrait te chercher directement chez toi ! Balança Mai.

-je t'ai déjà dis que j'habitais dans la direction opposée alors si vous veniez me chercher se sera juste une perte de temps et d'argent pour l'essence. Répondit la brune toujours avec ce ton neutre qui n'était plus étranger aux filles. Et puis ca me gène pas du tout de venir en bus ! Rajouta-t-elle avec le même ton.

- Bon c'est toi qui vois ! Conclu Mai vaincu ou plutôt en manque d'argument.

-Tu crois pas que t'est un peu distante avec nous Natsumi ? Répliqua Shiho

Mai et Lilie fut surprise de la façon de parler plus que direct de leur amie. C'était plus que flagrant que ce n'était pas vraiment le grand amour entre elle et Natsumi mais de là a la traiter comme ca c'était un peu trop pensa les deux filles sur le moment. Pourtant la remarque de la jeune fille était plus que pertinente au vue du comportement de celle aux yeux vert envers elles.

-Lilie, je ne veux pas encore mourir alors tu pourrais regarder la route s'il te plait ! Quant à toi Shiho je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle !

-Allez fait pas ton ignorante, ca fait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'on se connait, mais pas une seule fois tu ne nous as laissé aller chez toi.

-L'occasion ne s'est juste pas présenté ! répondit Natsumi calmement.

-Putain Natsumi ca fait trois ans, TROIS ANS ! L'occasion aurait pu se présenter si tu l'avais laissé faire. A chaque fois tu trouve toujours des excuses bidon.

-…

-On sait que tu es pauvre, mais quand même nous on te jugera pas de ta qualité de vie alors ca te tuerais de nous dire ou tu habitais nom de Dieu ! Est-ce que c'est un crime de vouloir te connaitre mieux ? La dernière phrase était à peine prononcée étouffée par sa colère et un semblant de tristesse.

Natsumi fronça légèrement les sourcils et massa doucement sa tempe sous forme de lassitude et de nervosité apparente mais cela personne ne l'avait remarqué.

_« Et merde, je vais encore devoir le dire !»_

-Comme tu viens de le dire Shiho, je suis pauvre et ma maison est trop petite pour nous permettre de recevoir des gens alors j'espère que tu comprendras. Annonça-t-elle en conclusion, signe que la discussion était close.

_« Bon sang, jusqu'à quand vais-je tenir ce discours pour être satisfaite. » _

-Natsumi… Murmura Mai en caressant doucement le bras de son amie, un geste affectif pour la réconforter, alors que ce n'était pas de la tristesse ni de la peine que la brune a lunette ressentais a ce moment précis, mais de l'indifférence mais comme tous les autres fois personne ne le savais, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette jeune fille.

-Bon ca suffit maintenant ! Intervient Lilie. Le second semestre ne fait que commencer et vous ne faites déjà que vous chamailler !

Les deux concernée ne répondirent rien. Et le reste du trajet se firent en silence. Au bout de quelque minutes la voiture fit son entrer dans le grand établissement qui n'était autre que leur lycée.

Le prestigieux lycée Fuuka, le meilleur de toute la ville et aussi là ou se crèche tous les richards de la ville. Quatre vingt pour cent du corps étudiant venaient de grande famille, ceux qui ne savait même pas ce que c'est travailler et qui n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans ce qu'on appelait « conbini ». Et les vingt pour cent restant étaient ceux de la classe moyenne qui ont du faire des sacrifices monumentaux pour pouvoir l'intégrer. L'académie était sous le règne incontesté des cinq familles les plus puissants du pays, à citer les Yuuki, Wong, Kanzaki, Fujino et surtout Kuga. Cette dernière était la plus puissante des cinq et pouvait a elle seule se dresser contre eux sans problème. Pourtant cela n'était pas le cas, la seule présence existante de ces familles au sein de l'établissement se résumait à Sergi Wong, un beau gentlemen et Reito Kanzaki un joueur et dragueur invétéré. Nao yuuki était plus ou moins connue due à ces nombreuses frasques et scandales mais n'a plus fait apparition à l'école depuis 6 mois maintenant, carrément depuis le début de l'année. Quant au deux restantes c'est-à-dire Fujino personne ne la connaissait vu que la famille n'habitait pas dans le coin et Natsuki Kuga, seul les amies proches savaient de quoi elle avait l'air. Il faut dire la jeune demoiselle était très discrète. Ainsi dans ce n'était que des personnes qui plus ou moins d'influence qui se la jouait reine ou roi dans le lycée.

Apres s'être garé dans le parking, les quatre jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du bâtiment soudain tous les élèves qui se dirigeaient dans la même direction se séparaient en deux comme lorsque Moise avait traversé la mer rouge.

-Encore elles ? Siffla doucement Mai en se poussant sur le coté suivit par ses amies. Mashiro et ses sbires !

La dite Mashiro traversait la foulée d'étudiants en dandinant comme si elle était la reine. Passant a cote du groupe d'amie elle s'arrêta soudainement.

-Tiens donc ! t'es encore là ? Kruger ?

-Contente de te revoir aussi Mashiro ! Et oui je suis toujours là, dommage ! repondit celle au lunette toute en ne se froissant pas devant celle qui était considéré par tous comme la reine.

- J'espère pour toi que tu t'es trouver un autre petit boulot parce que tes « pauvres » parents ne pourrons pas payer tes frais scolaire plus longtemps ! Gloussa la fille aux cheveux argentés.

- Je suis vraiment émues que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Mashiro mais je vais me débrouiller ! répondit elle sarcastique

-Soit pas si arrogant, une petite bouseuse comme toi n'as pas sa place ici, retourne dans les champs ! La soi disant reine commençait à s'énerver voyant la mine confiant de son interlocutrice.

- J'en prendrais note, merci de la remarque ! répondit Natsumi tout en se retournant pour reprendre son chemin

-Tu sais que je vais te rendre la vie impossible, et je vais n'en faire qu'une bouche de toi alors j'espère que tu es prête à sévir.

- Ouais je suis toute prête ! Je t'attends ! dit-elle continuant sans se retourner

- T'as du culot d'oser me défier !

-Bon ca suffit ! Dit une voix masculine venant de derrière Mashiro.

-Masashi ! Interpela Mashiro

Takeda Masashi, le beau gosse du lycée (Quelle euphémisme !) capitaine de l'équipe de kendo du lycée de Fuuka, son titre lui revient seulement parce que les autres équipes de sports ne gagnait rien et qu'il était le seul à avoir amené son équipe à gagner un quelconque tournoi. Faut dire que ces gosses der riche n'en avaient que faire des sports. Et il était actuellement le petit ami de Mashiro.

-Arrette de t'emporter pour un truc inutile ! Dixit le garçon semblant gronder son aimée.

- c'est elle qui a commencé !

- Peut importe on y va !

Le couple s'en alla et arrivant prés de Natsumi le jeune homme lui souri et s'excusa d'un geste de la main. Et ils partirent en direction de leur classe.

-Wouah Natsumi Takeda t'as sourit ! S'écria la rousse aux poitrines volumineux en sautant sur son amie.

-Et ?

-Natsumi tu comprends pas ? ca veut dire que t'as une touche avec lui ? Sourit la jeune fille en narguant son amie

-Ce que tu peux dire comme bêtises des fois ! Et elle s'en alla laissant ces amis derrières.

-En passant Natsu… qu'est il advenu de ton prétendant virtuel ? Aborda Lilie narquoisement tout en la rattrapant.

-Bah….

Comme la sauvant de répondre a cette question la sonnerie retentie dans tout l'établissement.

-Il faut qu'on y aille ! On va être en retard ! répliqua-t-elle.

Apres la pause déjeunée, Natsumi s'excusa auprès de ses amis pour prendre congé en prétextant vouloir parler avec son don juan virtuel. A vrai dire ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge car elle venait de recevoir un texto de ce dernier.

Bonjour toi ! tu m'as manqué ! via SaMouRaiBoy

Ben voyons, on s'est parlé ce matin ! via BikErs77

Si ca ne dependait que de moi je parlerais avec toi toutes la journée !

Quel beau parleur !

Pas du tout !

Ou es-tu là ?

Je suis au lycée, c'est la pause déjeuné !

Bon appétit alors

J'ai déjà fini lol

Et tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Attends ! je subis un interrogatoire ou quoi ?

Je veux juste savoir ce que tu fais ? Est-ce un crime ?

Je lis un bouquin !

Oh mon dieu ! toi tu lis un bouquin ?

Oui pourquoi ?

L'accro de la ride, la rocker, LIS UN BOUQUIN ? pincez moi je rêve !

Et alors j'ai pas le droit ?

C'est juste que ce ne soit pas en accord avec ton image

Tu ne me connais meme pas

Ben j'essaye au moins

…

Alors quel bouquin tu lis ?

…

Allo ?

…

T'es toujours là ?

….

EHOOOOOOO !

Mais il ne reçus plus de réponse, la jeune fille était submergée par son livre, elle n'entendait plus son téléphone vibré à cote d'elle. Elle ne remarqua même pas la personne qui s'était approchée d'elle.

-Ton téléphone n'arrête pas de sonner depuis cinq minutes ! Interloqua le jeune homme tout en se penchant vers la brune et retira doucement le livre des mains de Natsumi pour voir son visage.

-Ah, c'est toi Sergi !

Sergi Wong, issu de la troisième famille est un beau jeune homme qui en ferait rêver plus d'une. Blondinet, avec un jolie gueule, toujours bien habillé, beaucoup de charisme et étant d'autant plus très galant. Le garçon de seulement seize ans et déjà très convoité par de nombreux partie en tant que gendre. Etant la cible des journaux à ragots de la ville, le jeune homme était assez intelligeant pour ne pas s'afficher et on ne savait presque jamais avec qui il sortait.

- Laisse-moi un peu de place ! Lui dit il en poussant la jeune fille devant qui était couchée sur le banc à lui laisser un peu de place.

-rhooou… bouda la jeune fille toute en se mettant en position assis. Le jeune homme s'assit donc a coté d'elle.

- On dirait que tu as gardé tes habitudes Natsu… le toit, le calme, un livre et tu es heureuse…

- j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme. Si ca continue je vais pas tenir longtemps je vais finir par craquer ! Les gens qui m'entourent commencent à me faire vraiment chier.

- c'est un monde que t'as crée tu n'as que deux choix le supporter ou le détruire c'est aussi simple que ca… bien que moi personnellement je préférerais que tu le détruises. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers le ciel, sa réplique sonnait comme un souhait, une prière envers la brune.

-…

-mais tu fais ce que tu veux…

Un court silence, et le téléphone vibrait à nouveau, les deux personnes se retourna vers l'objet mais la fille à lunette ne fit guère attention et repris la lecture de son livre, sous le regard surpris de Sergi.

-Tu ne vas pas le lire ! lui demanda-t-il

- Plus tard !

- je peux lire ?! proposa-t-il avec un sourire carnassier au visage

- Vas-y ! répondit elle sans se retourner et le garçon s'exécuta sans retenu et sans respect pour la vie privée des autres mais vu que la personne concernée s'en fichait guère alors pourquoi se gêner. La fille avait l'air de faire un tant soit peu confiance au jeune homme pour le laisser lire ses messages privés.

- hum… il était très concentré a lire les texto que son amie échangeait avec cet inconnue et ne se mis à commenter qu'au bout de quelque minutes. Il ne t'a toujours pas lâché celui la ?

-Malheureusement non !

-oooh…

-Si seulement je m'étais pas inscrit sur ce site de discussion… soupira t'elle

- peut être que je devrais aussi allez y jeter un petit coup d'œil a ce site. ! Souffla le blond avec un ton moqueur

-mmmouais…. Tout ca c'est la faute de ma mère, c'est elle qui m'y a forcer ! Ragea la jeune fille en serrant son point.

-Mais tu ne ressens vraiment rien pour garçon ? Il a l'air gentil pourtant !

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil, sympa mais c'est pas vraiment ca !

- oooh la pauvre petite fille a son papa qui ne connait même pas l'amour. AHAHAHA ! Ricana le jeune homme tout en se levant prévoyant à l' avance la réaction de son amie. Mais il ne put aller bien loin que le livre qui était encore dans les mains de Natsumi deux seconde plus tôt atterrit sur sa tête.

-TE FOUT PAS DE MOI, BAKA ! Gronda fortement la jeune fille les joues en feu.

-ahaha c'est toujours aussi bien de te taquiner ! Il frotta sa tête a l'endroit ou le livre de Natsumi a atterrit un peu plus tôt.

-Tu m'payeras ca, S !

-J'attend de voir ca ! Sourit le jeune homme en ramassant le livre et puis il regarda son amie d'un regard doux. La jeune brune ne put que balancer un léger sourire à son ami en guise de réponse. C'était la première fois qu'elle souriait de la journée. Pourtant on aurait dit que le blondinet était familier avec ce genre d'échange d'affection avec la brune.

-Bref ca attendra, les cours vont bientôt reprendre ! Dit elle en remettant ces lunettes, toute trace de sourire ayant disparu complètement de son magnifique visage. Tu viens ? Lança-t-elle une dernière fois en se retournant vers celui-ci. Ce dernier lui sourit et se mit à la suivre un grand sourire au visage.

- Je te suivrai n' importe où, princesse !


End file.
